


Bear Hug

by Flyingintospace



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Boston Bruins, M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: If you go out in the halls tonightYou’re sure of a big surprise





	Bear Hug

Mitch’s eyes widened as he turned the corner in the bowels of TD Garden and came face to face with a large brown bear. It was way bigger then he would have imagined a live bear would be; lumbering down the hall towards him, muscles rippling underneath its thick deep brown fur.

Mitch felt frozen. They had been warned not to wander about after the game but Mitch had gotten turned around after talking to the media. And he especially shouldn’t be wandering around after they had beaten the Bruins.

The bear snuffled at the air and looked up, foot frozen midstep.

Mitch, unsure of what to do next, other then turn around and run screaming the other way down the hall, raised a hand and waved at the bear.

The bear huffed at him.

Mitch had no idea which Bruin this was, but he didn’t think he was really in any danger. “So I’m lost? Any chance you could point me in the direction of the locker room?”

The bear stared at him. But then it huffed and stood up on its hind feet and waved its paw back in the direction that Mitch had just come from.

“Thanks!” Mitch exclaimed. And then, feeling bad said, “Sorry you guys lost tonight. You played a good game.” And then for some reason, that Mitch couldn’t even explain, he took a couple steps forward and gave the bear a hug.

The bear let out a surprised huff and Mitch jumped slightly as it’s huge paw rested on his shoulder.

Mitch let the bear go. “Uh thanks again. See you next time,” Mitch said hurrying away.

                      *****

“Back already?” Brad asked as Tuukka, who had seemed extra grumpy after not playing that night, came into the locker room already back in human form but with a baffled look in his face.

“What’s wrong?” Brad was concerned.

“I just got hugged by Mitch Marner.” Tuukka said with a shake of his head.


End file.
